battle_for_reddit_silverfandomcom-20200213-history
Woody
Woody is a contestant currently competing in Battle for Reddit Silver. Woody is a good contestant, doing well in most challenges. He competed in both seasons. Woody's user is JTD845. Season 1 Woody was the sixth contestant to join the camp. He earned no reward for doing so. He lost the first challenge, falling off on round 5. He was placed on "The Alphas." In the second challenge, he placed third best, but received no award. His team was safe. In the Halloween challenge, he was exactly 68 candies away - one from the fabled number. He again placed third best, and this time he won a Win Ticket. His team was safe from elimination once more. In the team-naming challenge, his team worked effectively to name the team. The team was officially named "The Alphas", and his team was declared safe once again. He earned an immunity ticket for his efforts. In the game challenge, Woody played the game and deleted it right after. His team was safe. In the hunger games simulation, Woody killed two people; being Taco, who was killed after being tracked down by him and the two ducks, and Orange, who had his neck silently snapped. He placed eighth in the challenge after being injured and left to die by Blue Feathered Duck, and received a Chocobo. His team was safe. Woody didn't participate in the side quest. Woody made the Revenge Ticket for the ticket challenge, and placed third highest. He received a win ticket, as well as a revenge ticket. His team was safe. After the challenge, Alpha used a Chocobo on Woody, giving him an immunity ticket. In the Chocopocalypse, Woody was eliminated by OFPTPOD's lose tickets. He placed sixth overall. Pre-Season 2 Before BFRSA, Woody was declared as Candle's third favorite original contestant. He was not selected by Awesome Duck to start with an immunity ticket in BFRSA. Season 2 Woody was the third contestant to join BFRSA. It didn't matter this season. In the first challenge, he managed to stay on for twice as long as last time. He fell off at round 10, and did not become a team captain. He was placed on the team Eclipse. Before the next competition, Woody typed up "The Tale of BFRS" so Candle didn't need to. Afterwards, the next challenge was revealed: to name the team. Woody worked with his team members to come up with a proper name, which was Eclipse. His team was safe, and he earned a win ticket. In the drawing contest, Woody drew Snitchy. Additionally, he was drawn by Alpha. He placed third best, and won a win ticket. His team was safe. In the elimination afterwards, Woody then pointed out a mistake, saving Eyedropper from elimination. He received an Adjective ticket for his efforts. For the host rant, he went through Candle's flaws on his mistakes in the past. The results of the challenge got deleted, however, Candle managed to get the results back. Woody placed third best, scoring a revenge ticket. For the first time ever, however, Woody's team was up for elimination. At the elimination, he was declared the seventh one safe with two votes. However, since it was Christmas, nobody was eliminated. Before the elimination, however, Eyedropper and Taco had merged their teams. The team was named after him, being named Team Woody. In the Christmas challenge, Woody wrote a song to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas". He gave gifts to all the members of Eclipse. He had one of the top three best entries, so he got a ticket. It is unknown what kind of ticket it was, however. Either way, every team was safe, as it was the Christmas season. In the challenge where everyone had to punish Yellow Shy Guy for doing something that may or may not have happened, Woody put him through an infinite, Blocky's Funny Doings International-style prank, where Yellow Shy Guy dies over and over again through exposure to extroverts then falling into lava. It is unknown his exact rank in the challenge. After the Yellow Shy Guy challenge, the teams were merged and points were introduced. Woody started with the most at 52, beating the next closest person, French Dictionary, by seven points. In the voting icon challenge, Woody placed in the top 6 and earned 8 points. He was still in the lead. In the second official BFRS Hunger Games, Woody won. He earned points for his placement, as well as the ability to deduct 100 points total. At the time, he was still in the lead, with 84 points, beating the next closest person, French Dictionary, by a whopping 15 points. In the second voting icon challenge, Woody drew him. He placed second best, and received 22 points. He led the leaderboard with a score of 106, beating the next closest person, who was then Yaoi Paddle, by 19 points. In the Thanksgiving challenge, Woody placed fifth. He still led the leaderboard. In the second punishment challenge, Woody made an animation, punishing each of the contestants in relatively funny ways; eating Taco, crushing Eggy Webb with a fake anvil, trying to stab Alpha but failing, then downgrading them to just a, pulling Shark Tooth out of Candle, and finally mutilating pichusin3. He placed first in the challenge, and continued to lead the leaderboard. In the Blue Feathered Duck rant, Woody followed the correct guidelines and was randomly given eleventh, receiving 12 points. He was safe, now leading with 43 more points than everyone else. Trivia * Woody was the sixth contestant to sign up in BFRS. Coincidentally, he placed sixth. * Woody was the second contestant to sign up without using an OC. * Woody is the highest placing non-OC user. * Woody's user has participated in seven camps. ** Five of those camps are still going on. *** Three of those camps have not yet made it past the sign-ups stage. ** One of those camps were officially cancelled. * Woody's user is hosting his own camp under the same character, called the Battle for BFB Again. This camp is what Battle for Reddit Silver is based on. * Woody is the highest placing BFB contestant. * Woody has only ever been put up for elimination once. ** However, the one time Woody was up for elimination, nobody was eliminated. This means that Woody has never been under the threat of being eliminated. * Woody is the second ever contestant to create an animation as a challenge entry. ** The first was French Dictionary. Category:Characters